


The Job

by bananacosmicgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananacosmicgirl/pseuds/bananacosmicgirl
Summary: Written and posted originally in 2006.





	The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted originally in 2006.

“What makes you the perfect candidate for this position?”

Hermione Granger pushes a stray hair behind her ear. “I graduated at the top of my class, which certainly makes me qualified enough. I’m used to having a lot to do and I am perfectly organized. I can handle stress without a problem and as I don’t need to sleep much, I can work long hours without a problem.”

She finishes with a smile; she’s sure she’ll get it. No one else could possibly be more qualified.

 

\---

Harry Potter looks laid back in the chair. “I know politics very well. I’ve been politics for the last few years, so how could I not?” He fires off a smile; white rows of teeth gleam in the sunlight spilling in through the window. “I’m a very powerful wizard, so if any problems arise, I will certainly be able to protect you if need be.”

He sounds self-assured and ends with, “And if you chose me, your ratings will certainly go up. I’m very popular with the voters.”

\---

 

Ron Weasley is fidgeting even though he’s been to several interviews before. “As I’m born and raised in the Wizarding world, I know how it works. I’m a regular worker’s son and I can see what the people feels and wants; really, I am one of them. At the same time, my heritage is also what makes me want to get somewhere. I will work very hard for you.”

He resists the urge to wipe his forehead with his hand. He’s sweating, isn’t it hot in here? He takes a breath and says, “I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

\---

 

“I was at a job interview today,” Harry says and sips his tea.

They are sitting in Hermione’s kitchen; it is warm because the sun is still shining outside even though it’s nearly eight in the evening.

“Oh,” says Hermione, “me too. What job?”

Harry shrugs. “It’s just something that would be fun to do. I’m sure I’ll get it. What about yours, how yours go? What are you applying for?”

“I found an interesting job in the paper a few weeks ago,” Hermione says. She doesn’t want to tell him just yet; she’ll tell him when she is hired. “The interview went just fine – I’ll get the job.”

“What about your job at the Ministry?” asks Harry.

“This is also in the Ministry,” Hermione says, “so I would merely move.”

There is a ‘pop’ heard from the living room and a moment later, Ron walks into the kitchen. He’s smiling, red hair wild and freckles looking darker than usual because he’s been out in the sun. Hermione asks him if he wants tea and he accepts the offer.

“How’s your day been?” asks Harry when Ron has a cup of tea before him and has sat down by the table as well.

Ron thinks of the interview and wonders if he should tell them. He has been to interviews before and they haven’t gone well but he feels this one went better than usual. The interviewer seemed positive about his abilities.

“I had a job interview,” Ron answers.

Hermione and Harry look slightly surprised and Hermione says, “We did too. What job did you apply for?”

“A job at the Ministry,” Ron says.

“You too?” asks Harry.

Hermione looks from Harry to Ron, frowning a bit suspiciously. “What jobs are you two applying for?”

Harry shrugs and leans back, clasping his hands behind his head. “I suppose there’s no harm in telling you; I’m sure I’ll get it – I’m applying for the job as the Minister’s secretary.”

Hermione’s eyebrow rises and Ron gasps.

“Me too,” says Ron. “But— why would you want a job like that? You’ve never wanted to work at all before.”

It is true; since defeating Voldemort and subsequently leaving Hogwarts, Harry hasn’t worked a single day. The money his parents left are still enough and people have given him gifts for defeating the Dark Lord.

Harry shrugs. He wants something to do and says so to his friends.

Hermione crosses her arms. “Well, I don’t think you’ll get it,” she says. “I’ve applied for the same job and I’m far more competent than you.”

Hermione doesn’t often rub her intelligence in others’ faces but she feels this is warranted – Harry is far too certain of himself.

“You?” Harry says and he is clearly surprised. “You want to be a secretary?”

“Not just any secretary,” Hermione says. “The Minister’s secretary. It’s proven to be a very good career choice. Two secretaries have actually made a name for themselves and become Ministers themselves.”

Harry knows this, though he doesn’t need to make a name of himself. Everyone in the Wizarding world knows who he is.

“I’ve applied for the same job,” says Ron. He sounds solemn now; his interview may have gone well but if he’s competing against the Saviour of the Wizarding world and the student who graduated from Hogwarts with the highest grades in her class, he doesn’t stand a chance. “But I suppose I’m not a threat to either of you.”

Ron knows he’s the side-kick. He’s a good side-kick, but if he and Harry want to do the same thing, Harry will always shine brighter. It’s the way it’s always been.

Hermione takes a sip of tea. “It’s not up to us to decide,” she says but she still sounds certain of herself; she’s still certain they will chose her over her two friends – neither of them have her grades or intelligence. They’re very good friends, though.

“Let’s talk about something else,” she says and they do but in the back of their minds is still the job.

 

\---

They’ve been friends for years but applying to the same job, a job they all want, still makes them snap at each other. When Hermione asks Harry to pass the sugar when they are drinking tea together, Harry mutters, “Yeah, you certainly need to get sweeter,” and when Ron asks about the meaning of a word, Hermione rolls her eyes and says he needs to know such words if he wants the be the Minister’s secretary. Ron calls Hermione a know-it-all and Hermione replies that it’s better being a know-it-all than a know-absolutely-nothing.

They wait for a word from the Ministry.

 

\---

The Ministry owls arrive on the same day to all three. As they’ve decided, they meet in Harry’s apartment to open their letters. Harry is still certain that he will get the job – how could they possibly say no to him, the Boy Who Lived?

Hermione glares at him, she thinks he’s too cocky.

Ron opens his letter first. It is sealed with the red Ministry emblem and the paper tears when Ron’s moist fingers.

His face falls as he reads the letter.

_‘We thank you for your time and shown interest but the position has been filled by another.’_

Ron is disappointed but he expected it. He knows he can’t compete against Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione glance at each other. Neither wants to open theirs next but in the end, Harry gets tired of waiting and opens his. The slip of paper falls out.

_‘We thank you for your time and shown interest but the position has been filled by another.’_

Harry gapes at the letter. “But—”

He can’t believe he didn’t get the job; he had been so certain.

Ron turns to Hermione. “I suppose congratulations are in order.” He doesn’t sound particularly happy for her.

She opens her letter, barely concealing her glee.

Her eyes widen as she reads the words on the paper. Then she frowns deeply and looks as though she wants to say something but is unable to form the words.

The paper falls out of her hand and Ron and Harry read,

_‘We thank you for your time and shown interest but the position has been filled by another.’_

 

\---

“This will be your office, Miss Weasley,” the Minister says and shows Ginny the waiting area where a desk is waiting for her.

Ginny smiles at the Minister and she thinks, _just wait until I tell my friends and family about this job…_ _  
_

_The End_

 

 


End file.
